Scouting graveyard
Scouting graveyard is the second mission of Act 5B: End to Innocence. If this mission is completed successfully, the next mission will be Sentinel alert; if this mission ends in failure, players will move to Act 5.5: Growing Defiance, and the next mission will be Investigate distress call. Briefing Progress within Cronus is dependant on the protection of a convoy carrying pilot feed and ammunition. A ship graveyard is reported on the convoy's route - these are abandoned League craft from the original war against the Colonial Navy. You must clear a path through this graveyard; a number of automatic defense systems are lying dormant which will be reactivated as you approach. These should be put out of action. OBJECTIVES - Clear path through graveyard - Ensure convoys safe passage Forces Navy Forces *1x Fighter Craft (Mertens) *1x Wraith (Becks) *1x Frigate *1x Cargo Transporter League Forces *4x Strike Cannon *12x Sentry Gun *1x The Widowmaker's Craft (Widowmaker) Neutral *?x Eclipse *?x Chimera Dialogue Start Of Mission *Frigate: This is Navy Battleship to Mertens : long range scans indicate a League presence in this area. We may need you to give us backup. *Frigate: This is Navy Battleship to Mertens : we cannot get a fix on our location. Clear us a path through the area. Sentry Guns Uncloak *Flight Computer: Warning power surge detected ahead. Widowmaker *Flight Computer: Warning Unknown League fighter configuration approaching. *Widowmaker: You have much to learn pilot like how to avoid imminent defeat. Navy Frigate And Cargo Transporter Jump Out *Ops: This is Ops to Navy Fleet : We now have you on long range sensors. Follow fleet flagship to Navy territory. *Ops: Mission complete - opening Jumpgate Navy Frigate Or Cargo Transporter Destroyed *Ops: This is Ops to Mertens : Scans indicate destruction of Navy Fleet return to Navy base and explain your failure. *Ops: Mission failure - escape via jumpgate Unused Dialogue *Ops?: This is Ops to Navy Fleet : Navigate to enemy mining installation and eliminate. *Frigate?: This is Navy Battleship to Mertens : keep those fighters away from us. We'll confront the League Battleships. *Frigate?: This is Navy Battleship to Navy Fleet : we are outgunned retreat via the local jumpgate on your radar. *Flight Computer?: Scans indicate League forces approaching. *Flight Computer?: Scans indicate League forces imminent arrival in sector. *Widowmaker?: I am the Widowmaker So we meet at last your reputation precedes you your reputation will also die with you *Widowmaker?: Until next time pilot I eagerly await the chance to prove your futility. Debriefing Success The convoy has been able to pass unharmed through Cronus and is now supplying Navy units beyond these sectors. Our ability to resist League attacks will no doubt be improved. Mission data shows the presence of an unidentified League pilot tailing your movements - we will continue to monitor rogue activity of this nature as it may hamper your ability to complete tasks satisfactorily. Failure The loss of the convoy has lead to the starvation of a number of Navy units in the frontline sectors - our ability to withstand further League attacks has been seriously compromised by these events. It was noted that your efforts were hampered by an unidentified League pilot tailing your movements - we will continue to monitor rogue activity of this nature as it is affecting your ability to complete tasks satisfactorily. Rewards *2 Tech Tokens (Complete Mission) Category:Colony Wars: Vengeance Missions Category:Missions